Trouble in paradise
by A born light
Summary: Is he really in mortal danger like she said! Is this really the final chapter of his life? Trouble in Paradise...As usual...Tim centered
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Friends I'm back with another McGee story, hope you like it :)**

 **Dear momcat, thank you so much for taking the time to review my stories. your review didn't break my heart, quite the opposite, it made me so happy.**

 **I'm sooooo glad you liked the stories believe me if it wasn't for my busy life i would have written better stories and paid more attention to the details.**

 **As for what you said about medical stuff, Lots of exaggerations happen in TV shows and Hollywood movies and we enjoy watching anyway...hehehehehe**

 **Your reviews are always welcome my friend. Hope you and the friends like this one**

 **Trouble in paradise:-**

 **Chapter one:-**

He checked the rear mirror, for the third time, and slammed his fist on the wheel, they are still behind him.

He sped up, the trees whipping past him on the high way. the road was curvy so he tried to drive as fast as that allowed him.

The gap was closing between the two cars, so he pressed his foot harder on the accelerator an yelled in frustration

"Dammit"

In the other car Gibbs was driving the car as fast as he could behind the suspect's car. Ziva, Tony, and Tim were with him.

"You won't get away this time, Damon" Gibbs mumbled

Gibbs pressed harder on the gas pedal too that's when the road took a sharp turn to the left and the car almost spun out.

"Hang on..." He yelled at his agents and they did even before he tells them too

"Jesus Christ, Gibbs...you are gonna kill us" Tony said out of breath

He got the car under control miraculously but that allowed the suspect's car to get away

The suspect's car stopped with a screech in front of a huge gypsies carnival, he jumped out of the car and disappeared between the people inside.

Gibbs and his team got to the same spot a few minutes later. Gibbs slammed his foot on the brakes the minute he saw the other car and the car came to a sudden halt.

The four doors opened at the same time and the four agents jumped out of the car armed and ready to catch their suspect.

"DiNozzo, McGee this way" Gibbs gave them his instructions "Ziva...you are with me"

Tony and Tim walked side by side, eyes searching every face...but the Carnival was too big and it was crowded

"McGee, you go to the left and I will go right." Tony said and walked away

 **NCIS**

McGee mumbled to himself

"Where are you Corporal Damon? Don't do anything stupid now"

Tim was checking the faces around him when he felt a hand grip on his arm.

He turned around and a very old face came into his sight. Hard life carved deep and shallow lines on that face of a very old woman. She was catching his arm and a kind smile was on her old face

"How can I help you ma'am?" He said gently

"I don't need your help,child, but you need mine" she spoke with confidence

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are in mortal danger, child...your life will end in a few minutes and I don't want this to happen"

"What?!" he said in shock that he couldn't hide. Her words sent chills down his spine

"Take this amulet child, just put it in around your neck...it will protect you from evil...and from death"

"Ma'am I'm a Federal agent we're here on a mission, so please..."

"I know who you are...And I know what I'm talking about, child." She said calmly, the smile never left her face

"I'm an experienced fortune teller, my name is Rose Maiara. You are in great danger, please, just take the amulet"

"Ma'am with all due respect, I don't believe in fortune telling" Tim was in a rush but he didn't want to be rude to the old lady, so he just said

"Thank you for your concern but I need to go" he made an attempt to move away but she tightened her grip on his arm

"I've been doing this long before you were born...don't take me lightly"

McGee thought he can offer her some money to get rid of her but when he tried to do that she shook her head

"I'm not after your money, child. You can keep it. Just take the amulet"

"Why are you doing this then?"

"I can recognize a good soul when I see one. Please take it"

Tim allowed the old lady to put the amulet around his neck just to make her feel good. He thanked her and walked away

"God bless you and keep you safe" she whispered after he left

Tim thought that Tony will mock him the minute he sees the amulet around his neck. so he just took it off his neck and put it in his pocket.

Tony and Tim met again "Anything?" Tony asked him

"Nothing...how about this warehouse " Tim pointed at a building in the far corner of the carnival

"Let's check it out" Tony said moving towards the warehouse

 **NCIS**

Tim opened the big door, holding his gun up high, Tony right behind him...they got down a couple of steps

"Dammit" Tim said when he felt himself stepping in water...The day before was a rainy day and the rain water must have accumulated in the warehouse

There was only dim light coming from the high windows as it was getting dark. they walked into the place checking every corner with their eyes.

The building was big and has two floors and lots of room

"That will take time...I will check the second floor " Tony whispered and Tim nodded

Tim noticed a door leading to the basement. Damon may be hiding in the basement...

he got closer to the door when he heard a movement from behind, he turned around quickly and Damon was standing a couple of meters away from him, a gun in his hand

"Federal agent...Corporal Damon, drop the gun ?"

"I won't drop the gun. You can kill me if you want, Agent McGee. Don't worry I won't press charges" Corporal Daniel Damon said

"Corporal Damon, please drop your gun...I don't want to shoot you, I just wanna know where are the girls?" McGee said calmly

"Don't worry about the gun, Agent McGee, I won't shoot you either...I brought the gun to end my life...So you can either shoot me or I will shoot myself but you won't catch me alive and I certainly, won't tell you where the girls are" Corporal Damon said nervously

"I really feel for you, Corporal Damon. What happened to Angela was horrible, but those girls are innocent and ..." Tim's compassion was genuine but Corporal Damon interrupted him

"And my girl was innocent too, agent McGee...it's justice...eye for an eye"

"Corporal Damon, you have every right to be angry...I know how you feel" Tim tried to talk some sense into the other man

"Don't you dare say you know how I feel...you don't have children, agent McGee..you can never know how I feel okay?!" he sobbed and continued

"For three years I have lived on the hope that Angela would be found alive but that hope was destroyed and shattered when...

She was all I have...NCIS agents should have done a better effort...you would have doubled your effort if the girl was the daughter of a man in authority.

Director Vance and SecNav have to suffer as I did...They will never see their kids again" He shouted as loud as he could

Tony hurried back when he heard the argument " Drop your gun, Corporal Damon...It's over" Tony yelled from the second floor

"I can rest in peace now. I executed my revenge ... I will end my life now and you will be the witness..." Corporal Damon said

He aimed his gun to his head

"Don't do it" Tim said

As much as Tim hated it but he couldn't find another way but to shoot Damon in the leg to prevent him from killing himself. So he fired his gun and Damon fell to the ground screaming in pain and holding his leg.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Tim mumbled

Corporal Damon's gun was thrown away from his hand

Everything happened so fast after that...Tim walked carefully towards Damon to help him...Tony moved towards the stairs his eyes fixed on Damon and calling Gibbs

Corporal Damon desperately looked around and realized that he fell near an Electricity box which was covered with a"Dangerous" sign and without thinking he made a desperate jump and just stuck his hand in the box.

"NO" Tim shouted

Damon's body started to shiver violently, his back arched and he screamed in pain as the electricity flowed through him.

Electricity moved from Corporal Damon's body through the water pool on the ground to where Tim was standing he started shaking harshly and felt agonizing pain in each and every one of his cells. His heart started hammering in his chest as if it wants to break free.

He wanted to scream from the pain but all he could do was to gasp. Heat poured through him and taking a breath became a struggle. The last thing he heard before everything fades to black was Tony's voice calling his name.

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Earthdragon, Velcrogg and athea781 thank you so much for your kind reviews. Thank you for the followers and the readers as well.**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **Chapter Two:-**

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were waiting for news in the waiting room

Tony was holding his head between his hands. He raised his head slowly and rubbed his face

"I didn't see that coming, boss" he whispered "Damon took us by surprise. I didn't know what to do"

"It gonna be alright, DiNozzo...McGee is gonna be fine" Gibbs said while patting the younger man's shoulder

"Now after Damon died, how are we suppose to know where the girls are, Gibbs?" Ziva asked

"Everything in a good time, Ziva..." Gibbs said calmly

An hour later a Doctor joined them

"Are you here for agent Timothy McGee?" they all stood up when they heard the question and walked towards him

"Agent Gibbs...I'm his boss. How's he?" Gibbs asked

"Why don't we all sit down. please" The doctor said and ushered them to the seats and they followed him

"My name's Dr. Roy Wagner...I'm a cardiologist...well, I don't know what to say but I'm afraid I have some bad news"

They felt their hearts in their throats

"Is he...Is he dead?" Ziva's voice was trembling

"No, not yet..." he answered briefly

"What do you mean not yet...What's going on exactly" Tony interrupted the doctor

"If you give me a chance i will explain everything to you, Agent" the cardiologist said kindly, then added

"Your colleague is suffering from a heart damage...the electric shock triggered a heart attack along with massive Damage to the heart that is beyond repair i'm afraid. There's nothing that we can do"

"What do you mean? there must be something that you can do...you are Doctors, your job is to fix people" Gibbs said

"I'm afraid we've done everything we can...the only thing we can do now is to keep him comfortable..." the doctor said with genuine compassion

"Keep him comfortable...and then what?" Tony said in shock as if unable to process the information and the doctor just shook his head and said

"I'm so sorry"

"Just like that...Just like that?!" Tony was in shock

"What about a heart transplant? Will this save his life?" Gibbs said clenching his hands into fists

"Agent Gibbs...The heart transplant list is very long...lots of people are waiting for their turns...Agent McGee doesn't have time. I'm so sorry...with bed rest I'd give him two to four weeks". " The cardiologist said

"Can we see him?" Ziva took a deep breath

"Yes you can...Actually he asked for you. Please follow me" he nodded

Tim was laying in bed looking very pale and has dark circles under his eyes

He smiled when he saw their grim faces "Hey guys"

They just stared at him .Gibbs was the first to speak

"Hey Tim...How are you feeling?"

"Been better, boss" he smiled "I'm sorry, boss. I really tried hard To keep Damon from killing himself but..."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Tim...Just get some rest now." Gibbs interrupted him

"There's not time to rest, Gibbs and you know that...Our only hope was Damon and he's dead now" Tim said calmly

"Yes, Probie, Corporal Damon is dead...but that should be the least of your concerns now...you are hurt and you should get some rest till you get better" Tony said nervously

"Doctor Wagner told me everything, Tony...You don't have to pretend that I'm gonna be fine...listen guys, Kayla and Julie are still missing and I'm not going to die quietly in my bed while innocent girls are missing, okay?! I will do my best to help you find them...I don't care what happens next but I don't want to see any more tragidies. no more dead girls. Not if we can help it" He said panting and holding his chest in pain

"Okay...Okay, Tim, take it easy...just breathe." Ziva took his hand and patted it gently

"Do you want us to contact any of your family?" she said kindly

"No...They are on a vacation after along suffering with my dad's illness...they deserve this vacation...I will tell them later we still have time. Now we have to go" He said and swung his legs to the side of the bed

"Would you please give me a minute to put my clothes on" he said calmly

"What are you doing McGee? Where do you think you are going? You should stay in the hospital. They..." Gibbs said but McGee interrupted him

"I'm not going to spend the last days of my life in a hospital bed, Boss" he said already buttoning up his shirt with great effort

"Listen Agent McGee, I don't wanna sound pessimistic here but you need to understand that any effort even a stress can trigger a heart attack and leads to the inevitable. I guess we all agree that we don't want this to happen so soon" the cardiologist tried to talk him out of it

"I can't stop you if you wanna leave, Agent McGee...but i want you to know that if you stay we'll keep you comfortable till...you know" the doctor tried to talk some sense into him

"It'll happen anyway doc. I'd rather die trying. Don't worry it's not your fault" Tim Gave him a smile and then turned around to face Gibbs

"Boss, please don't tell Abby or anyone. I don't want things to get emotional. I need to concentrate"

"You got it, Tim" Gibbs nodded

 **NCIS**

In the car back to the Navy yard silence was the master. Everybody was in shock...nobody saw this coming

Gibbs was driving slowly to avoid stressing the young man.

For the first time in his life he felt completely helpless and speechless. He always had the answer to everything and he always knew what to say...but today he was totally clueless...the girls are still out there God knows where...the only man who knew where they are is dead and above all this...his agent who is more like a son to him is dying..."

"DAMMIT" He whispered and slammed his fist on the wheel

Ziva was praying silently and thinking how could this happen. Everything was fine three hours ago

And Tony was looking at Tim every once in a while. He couldn't believe it...His probie is dying! And ironically there's nothing that they can do.

For God's sake he's still a kid...that's just not fair.

Tim felt very tired...very exhausted. He Just can't wait to go home. He rested his head on the car window and closed his eyes

He couldn't help thinking of what that fortune teller told him. She was right, he's dying soon, but what happened?! she said the amulet would protect him...is it because he took it off his neck...or what? it was in his pocket though! So what happened? why it didn't work?

"Are you losing your mind, Timothy McGee ? you are a highly educated man, you don't believe in this nonsense" he thought

He was lost in his thoughts and all of a sudden they were in parking the van. Tim rubbed his face and opened the door to get out.

"Do you need help, Probie?" Tony tried to speak casually but unmistakable sadness was in his eyes

"Thank you, Tony...I'm fine" Tim smiled gently at him and walked away slowly

"Grab your stuff and get ready to go home" Gibbs said

 **NCIS**

Gibbs went to Vance's office to brief him with what happened before he writes his report

Vance was burying his face between his hands

"how are you holding up, Leon?" Gibbs said quietly

"On the verge of insanity, my friend" Leon huffed and added

" Corporal Damon is dead. I can't go home...what am I supposed to tell Jackie, Jethro? how can I put my head on my pillow and fall asleep when my baby is not in her bed and God knows where?"

Gibbs patted his shoulder gently, pain squeezing his heart too. He definitely knows how does that feel

"My agents will keep working on it, Leon...they are doing their best too" Gibbs said firmly

"How is agent McGee doing? last time we spoke you told me you were at the hospital...Is he okay, now?"

Gibbs just shook his head and said

" I'm afraid I have some bad news" Gibbs told Vance everything and Leon was speechless

"I'm so sorry, Jethro...He is a good kid...he doesn't deserve that. That is just terrible...Did you call Admiral McGee?"

"No...he doesn't want anyone to know now" Gibbs bit his lower lip

"Is he still in the hospital or did he go home?" Vance asked

" I will take him home now but he's coming back tomorrow to help us" Gibbs said proudly

"What?! Is he insane?! He should rest and do what his cardiologist told him to do"

"He insisted. He said he needs to help" Said Gibbs

"Just go home and take the kid with you. He needs to rest now" Leon said sadly

"Are you gonna be okay, Leon?"

"Never...not till I find Kayla" Vance said, tears welled up in his eyes

 **NCIS**

In the bullpen everybody was waiting for Gibbs to comeback. Ziva and Tony exchanged glances every once in a while. The feeling they were experiencing at this moment was very painful.

Abby rushed into the bullpen and lunged towards McGee, a very worried look on her face

"Timmy, Are you okay?! how are you feeling?! Why did you leave the hospital? Tony told me you were injured. You don't look fine, Timmy, you should've stayed in the hospital and..." Tim interrupted her and said

"Abby, Abby...I'm fine...I left the hospital because I wanna help"

She gave him a bear hug and said "I was so scared when Tony told me what happened"

It was Tony's turn to interfere "Abby...Abby, you are choking the man. Let him go now"

Abby let Tim go and looked at him " Next time you be careful, Timmy. We can't afford to lose you"

Tim exchanged brief glances with Tony and Ziva and said " I...I will do my best, Abby"

"How about you stay with me tonight...You need to stay with someone tonight" She offered

"Actually, He's staying with me" Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen

"Thank you, Abby and Gibbs but I prefer to go home" Tim said

"That's settled McGee. No buts. Just grab your stuff and let's go" Gibbs said firmly while already moving without waiting for Tim's approval

Tim shrugged and said "Okie dokie, boss. Good night, guys."

"Night, Timmy" Abby said and left

"She's gonna be very pissed, Tim, If we don't let her know what's going on with you" Ziva warned him

"I know" Tim lowered his gaze to the floor and took a deep breath "I'll see you tomorrow...I hope" He gave them a weary smile and left

 **NCIS**

Gibbs was done preparing the guests room for Tim by the time Tim finished his shower

He went immediately to bed as he was very exhausted...he was dead tired

"McGee...Don't you dare fall asleep" Gibbs said firmly

"But I'm very tired, boss" he yawned

"You have to eat something first" Gibbs said kindly

"Not really hungry, boss, but thanks anyway" Tim said

"I wasn't taking your opinion, McGee...I'll be right back" he said before leaving the room

Tim sighed...and just laid in bed till Gibbs got back with a tray. Gibbs sat on the bed next to Tim, ready to help him eat his soup

" It's okay, boss. I got it" he took the spoon and the bowl of soup gratefully and started eating

When he was done, Gibbs took the tray and before he leaves he said

"I'll be in the next room. Call me if you need anything. Night Tim"

"Thank you, Boss. Good night"

 **NCIS**

Tim thought he'll fall asleep the minute his head touches the pillow but he was very wrong.

What the hell happened today? Is he really dying? why doesn't he feel like a dying man...that moment in the hospital when the doctor explained to him what's going on...he just kept thinking that He's not talking about him...he definitely wasn't taking about him...could the doctors be wrong. He's not a afraid of death but what about his loved ones

What about his mom and dad...what about Sarah...What about his colleagues...his other family...

He felt his head is gonna explode...he experienced the feeling of desperation before but this time it's much more beyond that

he held his head between his hands ...suddenly... he felt that he's not alone in the room...he felt that he's being watched

"Gibbs?! Is that you?!" He called and when he received no answer, he thought it was just his imagination.

He got up slowly to drink some water before he went back to bed

Tim closed his eyes trying to sleep, but one more time he felt that he's being watched. He opened his eyes and looked around but the room was empty

"What's going on?" he said as he heard someone calling his name...

"Gibbs, Is that you?!"

He got up slowly and headed for the balcony...maybe someone is out there

He passed by the mirror and froze...He thought that he saw a reflection of someone in it...he took a few steps back to take another look that's when he saw her staring back at him... Rosa Maiara, the fortune teller

"Hello, child"

Tim gasped in horror. The shock made him take a couple of steps to the back. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a loud thud

 **Hope you liked this chapter...thank you for reading. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your patience my friends...I have been so busy the past few days**

 **Thank you so much for your sweet comments and your continous support dear athea781, DS2010,velcrogg, and momcat...love you guys**

 **I have noticed that some of the readers are from Lebanon. hope you like the stories...Not Lebanese but I live currently in Lebanon**

 **Thank you for reading everyone...I will try my best to post a new chapter soon.**

 **Chapter Three:-**

Tim felt painful heart beats in his chest. He tried to take a deep breathe and struggled to get up

"McGee" Gibbs rushed into the the room and hurried to help him when he saw the sick man on the floor struggling to stand up.

"What happened, Tim? Are you Okay?" Gibbs helped the younger man to sit down then he saw the expression on the other man's face and how he was shaking so he said

"Breath now...Just breath...What happened son?"

Tim tried to breathe but it came out more like wheezing. He clutshed his chest in pain and cold sweat broke out on her forehead

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Gibbs said worriedly but Tim shook his head.

He took a few minutes to breathe

"There's...nobody...in ..the...room!" He managed to say

Gibbs looked around in surprise and then gave Tim a questioning look

"Of course, there's nobody in the room"

"But.. she.. was.. here, boss. I saw her" said Tim

"Who was here?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes

"The..the fortune teller..." Tim said

"What fortune teller? What do you mean?" Gibbs asked

Tim was starting to feel better, so laid down on his bed and told Gibbs what happened in the Gypsies carnival when they were chasing Damon

"And this is the amulet she gave me" Tim picked up the Amulet from his pocket and showed it to Gibbs

Gibbs just shook his head and said

"I don't know what to say, Tim, but I don't think she was here...There's noway she could get in here... you must have been dreaming, kid" Gibbs said with compassion

"But I wasn't even asleep, boss" Tim objected

"You must have fallen asleep at some point. Don't feel bad about it now...Sometimes our dreams seems very real...it could have happened to anyone of us"

Gibbs tried to make the younger man feel better

"You may be right, boss...what was I thinking? Sorry I woke you up" Tim blushed and added

"I'm so sleepy now" Tim yawned

"If you need anything call me" Gibbs said gently

"Good night, boss"

"Night, Tim"

 **NCIS**

"Good morning, Guys" Tim said with a big smile on his face when he walked into the bullpen the next morning

"Morning, Tim"

"Morning, Probie...how are you feeling, man?! sorry stupid question" Tony said nervously and bit his lower lip

"It's okay, Tony...I feel good...better than yesterday, actually" he smiled

"Really?! how could this be possible...I mean ...I mean...that's great" Ziva just **stumbled over her own words**

"Listen, guys...I don't want things to get awkward in here, Okay...Let's just pretened that nothing is going on and focus on what we came here to do" Tim said firmly

"If only that was possible" Tony whispered

"We'll do our best, McGee, to keep our mouths shout" Ziva said firmly

making Tony and Tim laugh so hard

"It's shut, Ziva...keep our moths shut not shout" Tim said with a gorgeous smile

"Thank you, Tim...I won't forget it" She smiled back

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked

"He's at director Vance's office" said Tim

Tim sat at his desk, turned on his computer and started working

 **NCIS**

Gibbs came back to the office with coffee cups for everyone and they took them gratefully

"How's Vance doing, Boss?" Tony asked

"On the verge of insanity, and I can't blame him" Gibbs huffed and looked at Tim

"How are you doing, Tim?" He asked kindly

"I'm fine, Boss...you don't have to worry about me" Tim answered with a smile

"Have you finished your paper work?" Gibbs asked his team

"Yes we have, Boss" Tony answered

"Okay then...now we need to go over everything one more time, ...Tony, One more time, where was the last time the girls were seen? their friends statements, their parents statements, their phone call records. ... Tim start checking on every detail in Corporal Damon's file that we might have missed and Ziva ... Corporal Daniel Damon's last phone call records and his co-workers statements"

"On it, Boss" they answered

"Good...Take it easy, Tim...don't wear yourself out, okay?" Gibbs said kindly

"Okay, boss"

"I have an important meeting in a few minutes...I don't want to push you too hard but the truth is that we are between a rock and a hard place...We need to find a clue soon" Gibbs huffed one more time

"Do you think he killed them, boss?" Tony asked

"No, he didn't, Tony, or at least I hope so" Tim answered the question

"The look I saw in his eyes before he dies wasn't a killer's look...It was the look of a man who is suffering...a man who is grieving but definitely not a man who would kill" Tim said

"We all hope so" Gibbs sighed "Jarvis and Leon are losing it...I hope they don't have to suffer the loss of a child" Gibbs said bitterly before leaving the bullpen

 **NCIS**

Two hours later ...

"You look tired, Tim...You should take a break" Ziva said worriedly

Tim rubbed his head and said

"I'm fine, Ziva. It's just a headache that is bothering me that's all"

He picked a couple of pain killers from his drawer and swallowed them with a sip of water

It wasn't just a headache it was nausea and breathing difficulty but he just kept his mouth shut and kept working.

"Bino..." Tim said drawing his co-workers attention

"I have discovered the presece of a property that belongs to Corporal Damon's deceased wife and is registered in her maiden name ...I hope that's where he hid the girls"

"Good job, McGee." Gibbs said while walking into the bullpen

"Let's go" He said taking the adress from Tim

"Wish us luck, Probie" Tony said with a smile before they leave

Once they left the bullpen, Tim felt he doesn't have to pretened any more...he was much more than exhausted...he loosened his neck tie and tried to breathe deeply but it was difficult. He hoped rubbing his forehead would help his headache so he did, but was still very exhausted and in pain

He rested his head on the desk, thinking a little break would do the trick.

All of a sudden he started hearing whispers around him ...he lifted his head from his desk and looked around but no one was there...He put his head back on the desk and one more time there were whispers around him...

"Is that what happens with dying people?" He wondered.

He felt himself drifting off. Suddely he felt cool breeze touching his neck then he felt

a gentle touch on his shoulder, he looked up lazily and he was shocked to find her in front of his eyes...Rosa Maiara

"Hello, child" She said with a warm smile

"You?!" He said in shock

"How did you...?" He shook his head just to make sure it's not his imagination...but she stayed where she was

"I don't have much time, Child, neither do you...soon you are going where you belong and I have to tell you this...I Just wanna help...I can help you find the girls"

"How did you know about that?!"

"There's no much time...listen, Daniel is a good boy...He just made a bad choice...I want his soul to rest in peace. I wish I can guide to the place where he hid the girls but I can't. The only thing that I can do is to guide you to the person who can help you and that's my grand child. Her name is..."

"MeGee...McGee wake up...Timmy...Wake up" Abby's voice ended his dream

"What...what happened?...Abby!" Tim looked around unable to tell the difference between what's real and what's not, anymore

"You were having a restless sleep as if you were having a nightmare." Abby said

Tim just looked at her and then looked around and said nothing...then he stood up snatched his jacket and said

"I have to do something, Abby. If Gibbs asks about me...tell him that I won't be late"

 **NCIS**

Tim took his Porsche and drove to where the Gypsies carnival was

He needs to see this women and knows exactly what does she want and why is she haunting him like that

When he got there he didn't find what he came for . The Carnival was gone and instead, he found some circus workers fixing their tents and some of them were rehearsing.

He approached one of the employees and greeted him

"There used to be a Crnival in here...Gypsies carnival"

"Ah...Of course...they moved to a new state early this morning, my friend...but I don't know where exactly did they go"

"Thank you" Tim left cursing his luck

How is he supposed to meet her now. He was very disappointed

He drove away lost in his thoughts, one more time thinking of his family, his friends , the case and that damn headache was killing him.

One more time he started hearing whispers?! What the hell is going on...is he dying or going crazy?

He felt sharp pain in his chest

"Dammit."

The pain intensified. He tried to ignore it but it got worse, so he decided to park on the side of the road till he feels better.

breathe in ...breathe out...he tried to calm the pain

He's really dying...He didn't want to believe it or may be he just didn't give himself the time to think about it.

He rested his head on the wheel for fifteen minutes till the pain finally subsided. He took a few more deep breathes to make sure he's really fine, and then he headed back to the headquarters

 **NCIS**

"Where the hell have you been, McGee?" Gibbs said the minute Tim walked into the bullpen

"I had to do something, boss" Tim said calmly

"Couldn't you just wait till we get back and drive you where you wanna go? You left you damn phone on your desk, we couldn't contact you" Gibbs said

"You had us worried, prbie" Tony said with genuine concern in his eyes

"I'm sorry guys...Didn't mean to make you worried. So, What happened? " Tim asked

Gibbs huffed and said briefly "No sign of the girls"

"Dammit" Tim whispered. He's been really hoping to find these girls ASAP...They must be terrified. He felt a sqeezing pain ...He touched his chest and took a deep breathe trying to hide it and said

"Okay...let's ..."

"Let's not...I'll take you home, McGee...that's enough for today" Gibbs interrupted him

Tim really wanted to object but he was very tired so just nodded and said

"I just have to see Abby before I leave"

 **NCIS**

"HI, Abby" He said with a smile on his face as he walked into the lab

"TIMMY" She said cheerfully

"I ...There's something Important that i need to tell you" he said

"Go ahead, Timmy..."

"I ...I want to tell you that...well..." He bit his lower lip

"What is it, Timmy? you are scaring me" she said worriedly

"Nothing...Just wanted to say I'm so sorry I took off like that when you woke me up in the bullpen, but there was something important I had to take care of"

He said giving her a charming smile...He just didn't have the courage to tell her what he really wanted to tell her...That he was dying

"It's okay, Timmy, Everyone in the agency is stressed about what's going on. Take a seat" she said

"No...I have to go home... I'll see you tomorrow"

He kissed her cheek and walked away but she didn't hear him whisper

"I will miss you"

 **NCIS**

The wrok was in full swing, One more time detecting Corporal Damon's properties everywhere and searching them including his deseaced parents' house, but they found nothing...

Everybody was upset, it's almost a week since the girls were kidnapped and things are not getting better.

Tim was wearing himself out this whole week...he was particularly very tired today

He rubbed his eyes tirdly. It's was still eleven in the morning yet he felt worn out

"I'm gonna get some coffee...anyone wants some?"

"I can get you coffee if you want, Probie" Tony offered when he noticed that his friends looks exhausted

"No, thank you, Tony. I need to get some fresh air" Tim smiled

He grabed his cell phone and stood up to leave but suddenly he felt that the room is spining around him.

He tried to grab something for support but before he could react his knees buckled and he was on the floor in a heap.

"McGee..." They all yelled at the same time...Tony was the first to jump from behind his desk.

With shaking hands, he touched McGee's neck to feel for pulse

Gibbs kneeled beside him, yelled at Ziva to call Ducky and he picked up his cell phone to call an ambulance

"Open your eyes, Probie" Tony said nervously but Tim was totally out cold.

Ducky Joined them in five minutes

"What on earth happened here, Jethro?" He said while kneeling next to them

"would you please give young Timothy here a speace ...he needs to breathe" He said and they all obeyed

"The poor kid is wearing himself out Jethro and...heavens ...his blood pressure is very low...and his pulse is too rapid...What happened, Jethro?"

Ziva and Tony exchanged glances and Gibbs took a deep breathe and said

"We need to get him to a hospital" Gibbs said

"Paramedics are here, boss" Tony said urgently

"He didn't look well the past few days...Is there something I should know, Jethro?" Duck waited for an answer

"I'll tell you everything later, Duck"

 **NCIS**

 **Thank you for reading please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear friends**

 **Thank you for reading, following and reviewing the story**

 **Hope you like this chapter**

 **Lots of love**

 **Chapter Four:-**

"I don't Believe no one told me what's going on with young Timothy" Ducky shook his head sadly while waiting with Gibbs and his team in the waiting room at Bethesda hospital .

"It was Tim's will, Duck, not ours. " Gibbs replied calmly

"What about his family?! I don't see anyone of them around...have you contacted them, Jethro?"

"They are out of the country, Duck and Tim thought he would call them when the time is right"

"Heavens, Jethro...He told no one...Not his family, not me, not Jimmy and not Abby...they have the right to know"

"He didn't want what happened to him to be a distraction. We were just respecting his wishes, Duck and..."

"Good evening, Agent Gibbs"

Dr Wagner the cardiologist said calmly interrupting their argument

Gibbs jumped out of his chair followed by everybody in the room

"Dr. Wagner, How's Tim doing?"

Dr. Wagner just shook his head and said

"Don't know what to say...I Wish there's a way to sugarcoat the truth but sadly there isn't...Agent McGee is...well, his heart is not doing so well I'm afraid . His heart is too weak... a couple of days, I'd say...may be more and may be less"

They all gasped in horror

"Did you tell him that?" Gibbs said after taking a minute to get himself together

"Yes, I have" Dr. Wagner said briefly

"Thank you, Dr. Wagner"

"I'm so sorry, Agent Gibbs...I wish there was something I could do"

 **NCIS**

They walked into Tim's room quietly...He was laying in bed...Tim's eyes were closed and a face mask was covering his very pale face to help him breathe.

"He's still too young to die, Boss" Tony whispered sadly

"Yes, he's, Tony" Gibbs just clenched his hands into fists

Ziva got closer to his bed...brushed his hair with her fingers and Tim's eyes fluttered open

"Hey, guys" He gave them a weary smile...When he saw the sad faces around him, he wanted to reassure them that he's not in any pain but he was so tired

"How are you doing, Young Timothy?...comfortable I hope"

Tim took a minute to breathe, then weakly removed his face mask and said

"Fine...Ducky, considering...I'm... sorry, for... not... telling... you...I just..." his voice was barely audible

"There's nothing to appologize for, Timothy...I understand. And please put this back on" Ducky put the face mask back on Tim's face

Tim turned his face towards Gibbs

"Boss, I...think... it's time... to... call... parents and let ...them know" his weak voice was muffled by the face mask

"Don't worry, Tim. I will take care of that" Gibbs said sadly

Tim struggled to breathe and said

"Abby mustn't know...she needs to get the job done "

"But, Tim, she's gonna be very angry and sad...she needs to see you and say...goodbye"

Tony's voice cracked

"He's right, Tim..." Ziva's calm voice didn't reflect the deep sadness in her eyes

Tim turned his face towards Gibbs and Gibbs nodded his agreement with what Tony and Ziva said.

"Okay then ...and Palmer" Tim said

"Relax, Tim...we'll take care of everything" Ziva said while wiping her tears

 **NCIS**

 **Gibbs** Ended the call with Admiral McGee and took a deep breathe...that was definitely one of the hardest phone calls he had to make

"So?" Tony asked his boss already knowing the answer

Gibbs shook his head and said

"He was ...terrified when he heard the news...and of course I don't blame him...they're taking the first flight back to DC...Now, it's Abby's turn...I prefer to give her the news personally"

The minute he finished his sentence, his phone started ringing and Abby's name was on the caller ID

"Gibbs" he answered his phone

"Where are you guys? I've tried to call you like a million times and nobody answered..." she started

"Listen, Abby...we've been busy... doing something...What's it that you wanted to tell me?" said Gibbs

" I've been doing my research and I found out that Corporal Damon rented an apartment that's two blocks away from the Vance's residence, two months ago..."

said Abby

"That's great news, Abby...text me the address and we'll be there ASAP" Gibbs said and turned towards Tony and Ziva

"Let's go"

 **NCIS**

Tim was lying in his hospital bed very tired , When Gibbs walked into his room

"Tim...we have a new lead, son...We'll be back in no time"

He patted Tim's shoulder encouragingly

"Your mom, dad and Sarah are coming back very soon...be strong, kid"

Gibbs said and left

Tim closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off

"Hello, child..." The gentle words alerted him

"Where...have...you...been?" He managed to say

"Around, my child, I've been around...I'm so happy for you...you're almost there...You just need to let go now...When you get there you'll finally be able to help the girls...You have work to do on the other side...there's no time you need to go now"

"But...Who are you? Why are you doing this?Why me...Why are you haunting me? "

"You don't remember me, do you, my dear son?" She said calmly

"Should I?" He said " I don't believe we've met before that day at the carnival" Tim answered

"But we have" She smiled calmly

Suddenly he felt that those eyes are so familiar yet so foreign...does he know her? has he seen her before?

"I feel that...Who are you?" He was very confused

"Everything in a good time, child...first of all, Daniel Damon is my grandchild" she spoke with him for ten minutes and when she was done she added

"Don't forget to tell your friends that only Gabriella will know where to find the children.

Now take my hand, son, do you see the light ...that's where you need to go...you don't belong here ...follow the light and you'll be just fine, but before you do, you need to give me what's mine...I have to take back the amulet"

"It's ...in...my pocket" he pointed at his jacket and she took it out of his pocket

"Take care, child, God bless you" she touched his head and disappeared

Tim's body started to convulse and the machines started beeping loudly

The medical staff rushed into his room, trying to help him

Tim grabbed Dr. Wagner's arm and said

"I...need...to ...see...Gibbs, Now"

 **NCIS**

Gibbs drove like a crazy maniac back to the hospital when Dr Wagner called him

Dr Wagner got out of Tim's room when Gibbs and his team arrived. He shook his head and said

"I'm so sorry... It's only a matter of minutes. He needs to see you"

They rushed into the room and were terrified with how pale Tim looked

Tim looked at them and tried to smile but he failed badly. For the first time in his life Tim sees his boss' tears .

"Your family are on the way, Tim...be strong, son" Gibbs said holding Tim's hand

Tim grabbed Gibbs' hand weakly and said

"Tell...my family ...I'm sorry ...f.f.f find the girls... find G..Gabriella Gonzales...She knows where t...the gir..rls are...tell Abby...am sorry.

Don't forget, boss...Gabriella Maiara Gonzales knows"

The machines started beeping loudly and Tim started hearing whispers around him one more time.

He took a final look at his friends who were devastated and speechless

"It's been a pleasure working with you guys...thanks for everything"

the green eyes fluttered closed ...The body that was full of energy became so still

Timothy McGee finally followed the light to the other side.

 **NCIS**

 **Thank you for reading please review**

 **Please don't hate me LOL. keep reading there's still a lot to be told**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear friends thank you for your sweet comments athea781,DS2010, and my news friends notquitearockgod and Astrahan**

 **Thank you followers and readers...Hope you like this chapter...LOL I understand I gave you a shock in the previous one**

 **Please tell me what do you think.**

 **Lots and lots of love**

 **Chapter Five:-**

It was 1:00 in the morning yet Gibbs was still awake...lying in bed as he couldn't sleep

This case is consuming their energy...they're all exhausted...he shifted in his bed

The girls are missing...no clue...Vance and SecNav are losing it...and above all this ...McGee and what happened to him

He rubbed his face tiredly...If only something goes right...If only he gets good news soon...He was lost in his thoughts when his phone started ringing

It seemed very loud in the silence of the night making him flinch

Gibbs checked the caller ID before he answers and it was Bethesda

"Gibbs"

he answered Immediately...His heart started beating so fast...

"no more bad news, please" he thought

He listened to what was said to him, ended the call and jumped out of his bed

"Finally" he said

 **NCIS**

Gibbs met with Tony in front of the hospital door

"Is he really...?" Tony couldn't finish his sentence for he was so emotional

Gibbs nodded and said

"Yes, he is, Tony"

They hurried toward the nurses station and the nurse informed the Doctor that Gibbs and Tony are here to see him

"Dr. Newton is waiting for you" She smiled at them

"Agent Gibbs...Agent DiNozzo"

Dr. Newton shook their hands and gave them a smile when they walked into his office and said

"Please, take a seat"

"So?" Gibbs said impatiently after sitting down

"Is he really awake?" Tony said eagrly

"Yes, he's, Agent DiNozzo...a little confused about events and dates but that's to be expected in his case...Anyway we need to run some tests but I thought seeing a familiar face would help him feel better" The Doctor said

"So are you ready to see him?" he added and they both nodded eagrly

The three of them walked down the hall towards his room

Tony felt his heart beating so fast when they stopped in front of the closed door

Dr. Newton open the door and walked into the room

"Are you up for some visitors?" He asked his patient and when his patient nodded, he invited Gibbs and Tony to get in

 **NCIS**

 **Two hours earlier...**

The first thing he heard when his consciousness came back to him was a steady beeping

He opened his eyes slowly and scaned the room

His head was hurting like hell...He wanted to lift his hand to touch his head but his arm was so heavy and his body was so stiff...

He tried to take a deep breath to calm this headache down but that's when he became aware of the presence of something in his throat ...it was painful

He tried to lift his hand to find out what it was but one more time his arm felt so heavy

His heart started beating so fast and the beeping of the machines started geting louder...What's going on with him

suddenly some people in white rushed into the room to help him

"Doctor... He's fighting the ventilator" A woman in white, apparently a nurse, said

"Relax, son. We are here to help you...I understand you want this tube out of your thoat...I need you to cough so I can get it out...can you do that?" The Doctor said

He nodded and the doctor smiled kindly

"Then cough now, please" the Doctor said and pulled the tube out when his patient coughed.

"Welcome back, Agent McGee. How do you feel?" the nurse smiled

"W...water, Pl..please" He couldn't hear his own voice

The nurse grabbed the ice chips cup and put a few of them inside his mouth to moisten his dry throat

Tim closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling then gave the nurse a grateful look.

He looked around for a minute... he was disoriented and confused...He's in a hospital apparently. What's he doing in a hospital?!

He kept looking around silently

"Agent McGee"

The Doctor came in his line of sight and used a small flashlight to check his pupils

"Do you know where are you?"

Tim nodded wincing in pain when his head hurt.

"Hos...hospital" he managed to say

"Good...Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked one more time

Tim just shook his head slowly...

"It's okay...That's very normal in your case...don't worry memories will come back to you soon" The Doctor gave him an encouraging smile

What's going on?! What happened?! Why is he in a hospital?!

His exhausted mind couldn't find the answer

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Tony walked into Tim's room when his Doctor invited them in

"Hello, Probie" Tony said cheerfully

"How are you doing, Tim?" Gibbs said with a genuine smile

"Heeey..guys"

Tim said with a weak rough voice that sounded very strange to his own ears

Dr. Newton was satisfied when Tim remembered his colleagues, so he walked away and before he gets out of the room he said

"I'll be back soon to check on you, Agent McGee"

Tim was looking very exhausted especially with his plae face and those deep dark circles under his eyes but they didn't care...the most important thing is that he's awake and speaking with them

"What happened?" Tim asked them in confusion

"You don't remember anything at all?" Tony asked him and When Tim shook his head, Tony added

"We were working on a case and..."

"You need to rest now, Tim. Just focus on getting better, son" Gibbs said gently interrupting Tony

"Please, boss...t...tell me...W...what happened? I...hate the feeling...lost?"

Tim said weakly and closed his eyes

Gibbs didn't want to distress the younger man so he said

"We were working on that case...Kayla and Julie went missing...kidnapped by Corporal Daniel Damon"

Memories started flowing back to his head all of a sudden

Missing girls...Damon...Gypsies Carnival ...Him being electrically shocked...hospital...Damaged heart...dying...and Rosa maiara

The memories flowed through his brain in seconds and started breathing so fast and when he rememerd his last conversation he gasped

"Take it easy, Tim" They both jumped out of their seats at the same time and tried to calm him down

"I remember" He said panting

He took a few deep breathes

 **"So** I guess I didn't die then...What happened? did you find the girls?" he asked

Tony patted Tim's shoulder gently and said

"No, you didn't die...Thank God and no, we didn't find the girls. Not yet...we've been doing our best but..."

"What do you mean you didn't find them yet...did you find Gabriela?"

"Gabriella?!" Gibbs narrowed his eyes

"Yes, I told you about her before I ...you know" Tim said in confusion

"Listen, Probie, calm down...take a deep breath. We're not following...Who's Gabriella and when did you tell us about her?" Tony asked gently

Tim looked at them in confusion as if he's looking at two crazy fellows and didn't answer

"What's the last thing you remember?" Gibbs asked him kindly, holding his hand encouragingly

"Me... dying in the hospital because of a heart failure!...we've been looking for the girls but we didn't find them...someone...a woman...an old woman actually told me that Gabriella ...Her grand daughter Gabriela knows where the girls are and I told you, right before I ...How come I'm not dead?"

"Dying?!...a heart failure?! " Tony was so confused

"Tim...son...I don't know how to break the news for you but nothing like that happened" Gibbs said calmly

"What do you mean didn't happen...What happened then? " Tim grabbed his pounding head and for the first time he felt a bandage on his head

"What's that? My head is hurt?" He asked

"Yes, Tim...you hit your head pretty hard when you fell on the stairs and ...I thought we lost you when..." Tony's voice choked with tears and he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. He really thought he lost his best friend and the closest thing to a little brother...

"Tell me what happened" Tim urged them to speak

"Tim, son...you have been in a coma for almost two weeks now" Gibbs said

"A...coma" Tim said in shock

"What I told you, now, never happened?!" He said in disbelief

"No, Tim...it didn't" Tony said and added

"As far as I know coma patients don't dream, Gibbs...how did that happen?"

"I don't know, Tony...don't ask me...not a Doctor" Gibbs shook his head and shrugged

One more time Tim grabbed his head in confusion

"Then I'm having a hard time telling what's real and what's not" he rubbed his face tiredly and said

"Did we chase Damon on the road?"

"Yes we did, Tim" Tony answered calmly

"Did he go to a gypsies carnival and we followed him?"

"Yes"

"Did he kill himself?"

"Yes"

"And...was I electrically shocked?"

"Yes"

"I was taken to the hospital and the Doctor told you that I have a heart damage because of the electrical shock?" Tim started panting

"No, Tim...that never happened" Tony answered calmy one more time

"What happened then?" Tim said in confusion

"I will tell you everything, Probie...I was there" Tony's voice trembled as he started reliving the terrible memory "

 **NCIS**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear friends thank you for your sweet comments and encouragement...I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter DS2010, Velcrogg, and my new friend jdgatorbait**

 **Another short chapter I know, but I just write a few lines every once in a while whenever I Have a few free minutes...**

 **Lots and lots of love for you my dear friends**

 **Chapter Six:-**

 **That day at the Carnival...**

Tony was searching the second floor of the barn when he heard the argument between Tim and corporal Damon

He went back quickly and stood on the top of the stairs aiming his gun at Daniel Damon

He didn't feel Damon's a threat ...He was so proud that Tim was keeping everything under control and even when Damon held his gun and aimed it to his own head, Tim shot him in the leg and the later's gun fell far away from his grip

Tony was about to dial Gibbs' number to tell him that they found Damon and everything is under control when Damon made his move...everything happened so fast after that

Tony stood there watching helplessly as the electricity moved through the wather to where Tim was standing and Tim's body started shaking violently

"NO" Tony cried...but he could do nothing to help him

He looked around for something that can help...but he found nothing

Suddenly and unexpectidly there was a blast out of nowhere...It wasn't a massive explosion... it was just powerful enough to throw Tim's body across the room, making him hit the door of the basement behind him and falling on the stairs.

and suddenly everything went quiet

"TIM...TIM...Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs but there was no answer

With shaking hands Tony dialed Gibbs' number and told him what happened and asked him to call an ambulance and firefighters to confirm that electricity is no longer a threat in the barn.

The minute the experts confirmed that it's safe and the electricity is no longer a threat,

Tony rushed towards the basement...ran down the basement stairs even before the paramedics get in and he fell on his knees next to his unconscious friend

"Tim...Tim..." he touched his neck to feel for a pulse and sighed in relief when he found one

Tim was just lying there on the floor...blood was oozing profusely from a wound in his head...

"Damn" Tony mummbled

He stepped aside the minute the paramedics got into the basement and let them do their job

He felt a hand on his shoulder and it was such a relief when he saw Gibbs and Ziva

Ziva hugged him kindly without saying a word

"Boss, I really don't know how did that happen? Everything happened so fast...I didn't get the chance to ..."

"Calm down, Tony...everything is gonna be just fine" Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder encouragingly

The paramedics fixed Tim on the gurney and were ready to move him to the ambulance in a few minutes

"I'm going with him" Tony said firmly following the gurney

 **NCIS**

 **Hospital scene...**

Ducky, Abby and Jimmy met the rest of the team at the hospital

After an hour in the waiting room, Dr. Newton the neurologist walked into the room

"Are you here for Timothy McGee?" he said calmly and they all stood up

"Please, sit down" he said and took a seat next to them

`"My names is Edward Newton...I'm the neurologist on call that took care of Agent McGee Today...Agent McGee came here suffering from an electric shock but that's not our main concern cause the shock didn't cause much damage...the blast that happened in the room, according to you, Saved his life, if it wasn't for that he would have been dead.

Our main concern now is the head injury...There's no obvious damage in the tissue of the brain but there's a significant swelling, though

We're gonna run more tests but right now...He's irresponsive to anything...pain, light or sound...we couldn't wake him up. I'm afraid Agent McGee is in a coma...I'm sorry" He finally said

Gasps filled the room

Abby was the first to speak

"Waht does that mean...will he wake up soon?" Her voice was shaking

"It can be very difficult to predict recovery when a person is in a coma, Dear Abigail." Ducky was the one to answer

"Every person is different...but comas that result from head injuries tend to have a high rate of recovery" He added

"He is right, Miss. It's difficult to predict the prognosis in coma patients ...but as he said Head injury coma have higher rates of recovery than other types of coma" Dr. Newton confirmed what Ducky said

Tony rubbed his face and said

"Can we see him?"

"Of course...follow me, please" Dr. Newton said politely

 **NCIS**

"That's what happened, Probie...you've been in a coma since then" Tony said

"If it wasn't for the blast...I would have been dead?" Tim asked in confusion

"Yes, Tim...believe me, I still don't know where did that blast came from...May be it was the electricy box but it was away from the water...how and why did the explosion happened, I don't know...it was as if an angel is watching over you" Tony said

"It was the amulet...it was her...Rosa Maiara..." Tim whispered

"The what?! Who is Rosa Maiara?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes

Tim hesitated a little before he speaks then the he made up his mind and told them what happened at the carnival right before they found Damon...and how Rosa Maiara gave him the amulet ... then he told them everything that happened in his dream or his vision, he was confused what to call it

"She told me that her granddaughter, Gabriella Maiara Gonzales would know where the girls are...She told me that Daniel Damon is also her grandson and she wants to help his soul to rest in peace"

"WOW...That's just...strange..."

Tony didn't find more suitable word to describe what he just heard...he sounded skeptical but he didn't want his friend to fee l like he's offending him.

"The strange thing here is that some of the events that you mentioned, really happened with us...for example we found a property that's registered in his wife's name...and we found a rented apartment two blocks away from Vance's house...how did you know that?!"

Tony said in disbelief

"Did you discuss what was going on with you in the case in my room while I was sleeping?" Tim asked

"Yes,...I used to tell you everything in details every time I visited you while you were in a coma" Tony admitted

"I used to hear whispers everywhere may be that's how I knew" Tim said eagrly

"I don't know what to say, Probie...That's just too much to comprehend. I just can't lie to you and tell you that i believe the hocus pocus the fortune teller says ...and in your case I still insist that, It was just a dream, Probie and It's probably just your good luck that saved your life Tim" Tony said

"It wasn't a dream, Tony...you said it yourself coma patients don't have dreams" Tim said desperate to make them take what he said seriously

Gibbs was just listening he didn't participae in the conversation then he said

"If this woman wants to help, as you said, Why would she visit you in your dream and tell you?

Why didn't she just show up with her garnddaughetr Gabriella and report that story and tell us where to find the girls?! ...Why you, Tim?" Gibbs asked calmly

"BECAUSE...I dont' know, Boss...Frankly, I don't know" Tim said

Gibbs and Tony felt bad when they saw doubt and confusion in the younger man's eyes

"It okay, Tim...your mind is still confused,kid...you have been in a coma for two weeks for God's sake, man...you need a break" Tony said gently

"Would you do me a favor, Tony" Tim whispered

"Anything" Tony said sincerely

"Would you please check my personal belongings and tell me if a silver amulet is among them" Tim said nervously

Tony didn't want to disappoint his sick friend so he said

"Of course, Tim" Tony got out of the room and came back after five minutes with a closed box in his hands

"Here, Tim...I will open it for you"

Tony opened the box and started checking its contents...they found Tim's outfits, his wallet, his cell phone, his watch and his badge but no amulet

Tim rubbed his face desperately

"She gave me the amulet that day, Boss...right before I walk into this barn with Tony, but She came to me right before I wake up and she asked me to give her the amulet...she took it back...don't look at me like this...I'm not crazy, guys...I'm not crazy. That's what happened"

Tim's heart monitor started beeping loudly

A nurse rushed into the room to check on Tim

"Please, leave now...he needs to rest" she said firmly

"No...Don't leave" He said nervously

"Boss, please...you have to trust me...Just find If Gabriella exists...Rosa told me Gabriella would know where to find the girls... I don't care what you think of me...our priority is to find the girls...I may be wrong...It may be delusions or a confused mind or a dream or whatever...but It also may be a message, okay?! Please, boss find her"

Gibbs patted Tim's hand gently and said

"Relax, kid...we'll do what you want...I will find her...What's her full name again"

Tim started to relax when his boss assured him that at least he would try

"Gabriella, Boss... Gabriella Maiara Gonzales" Tim said clearly

"You are looking for Dr. Gonzales?! she works here" The nurse said

"She what?!" the three of them said at the same time

"Dr. Gabriella Maiara Gonzales works here" The nurse confirmed what she said

They all looked shocked but Gibbs was the first to speak

"Where's she? Can we see her... now?"

The nurse checked her watch and said

"She'll be here in a couple of hours "

"Unbelieveable...this can't be a coincidence" Tony mumbled and looked at his freind who said

"See...I'm not crazy, Boss" Tim sighed in relief

"Don't worry, Probie...we'll see her the minute she gets here " Tony said

Tim's grip started to loosen on Gibbs' hand as he was drifting off

"Good...you do that, please" he whispered

" Have you contacted my family and told them that I'm awake"

he said weakly

Tony and Gibbs exchanged worried glances

"No, we haven't, Tim...not yet" Gibbs said

"Alright...call them, please...I bit they were terrified " Tim lost the battle to stay awake and he fell in a deep sleep.

"We'll do that, kid"

those were the last wrods Tim heard before in fell into deep sleep

 **Thank you for reading. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear friends, thank you for your patience :)**

 **Dear DS2010 and momcat thank you so much for your sweet comment. I'm so glad you liked the story so far. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Lots and lots of love**

 **A born light**

 **Chapter Seven:-**

 **a couple of hours later...**

Tim opened his eyes lazily , it took him a minute to remember what was going on with him

Tony and Gibbs were still next to his bed

"Hey, Probie...how are you feeling?" Tony said cheerfully when his friend woke up

"Fine" He mumbled

"Great...I can't imagine how happy the rest of the team will be when they hear the good news. They were worried sick about you. They'll be thrilled"

"Vance and Jackie...How are they doing?" Tim asked already expecting the answer

"Oh, they are desperate, man" Tony huffed

"I really hope that we can help them...and the poor girls...God knows how they are doing?" Tim said sadly

"We are doing our best, Probie...hope we can find them soon" Tony said

"Have you contacted my family yet? cause I'm very sure they are worried sick and..." Tim stopped talking when he saw the galnces Gibbs and Tony exchanged

"Would someone tell me what's going on, please?" Tim said worriedly

"Listen, Tim, your family is still in Paris. We didn't want to upset you while you are still sick but your father is sick...He fell very ill when he heard what happened to you and he's admitted to a hospital in Paris...they couldn't come back. I'm sorry" Gibbs said

"Oh God" Tim was terrified when he heard what happened

"Is he gonna be okay...how sick is he?" Tim asked

"He's still weak but definitely better. Your mom calls me everyday to check on you...she's torn between here and there...she visited you a couple of times and went back to Paris...yesterday she told me that your dad is getting better...I think they are coming back soon" Gibbs said encourageingly

"Would you please call her for me, boss...I need to speak with her...Paris is five hours ahead of us that means it's 11:00 am now there" Tim said weakly

"Of course, Tim" Gibbs said and dialled her number and handed the phone to McGee

"Good morning, Agent Gibbs. Is everything alright? Is Tim alright?" Sheila's worried voice came across the line

"Good morning mom...it's me" Tim said

"Tim...Oh my God Tim...honey...thank God you're awake" she said and started sobing

"MOM...Please calm down...I'm fine...I've never been better. how's dad?"

"He's better, sweetheart, much better...how are you...are you in pain?!...I'm so sorry I'm not there for you " she kept crying

"It's alright mom. Don't worry about me. I'm not in any pain...how's Sarah doing?"

"She's in the USA, honey...she'll be thrilled when she hears the news...I will call her and let her know . I won't make it long cause I know you must be exhausted. I will see you soon sweetheart...I love you"

"Take good care of yourself, mom... I love you too. bye"

Tim ended the call and the phone almost fell off his loose grip...

"Whoa, Tim, are you okay, son? Do you want me to call the Doctor" Gibbs and Tony were both alarmed

"No, boss, I'm fine...I'm just a little dizzy and exhausted" Tim closed his eyes tiredly

"Okay. You should probably get some rest and I think we need more coffee"

Gibbs huffed and walked towards the door when the door was opened and

a very beatiful burrentte in her late twenties or early thirties walked into Tim's room confidently but concern was obvious in her eyes

Gibbs was standing right in front of the door so she addressed him

"Good morning, sir... My name is Dr. Gonzales. I was told that NCIS needs to speak with me? What is it about?" she gave him a questioning look

"Wow, Probie...I'm so glad you insisted that we speak with her...she's gorgeous" Tony whispered into Tim's ear

Gibbs greeted her and said

"Yes, Dr Gonzales, that's right...my Agent here..."

"Agent McGee" Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw Tim in the hospital bed

"What happened? " She said and moved towards the bedfoot, grabbed Tim's chart and started reading

"My God...you were in a coma?!...I didn't know that you are here...how are you feeling? better I hope. I can't believe that coincidence...how can I help you? "

she said excitedly then she stopped speaking when she noticed that the three of them are staring at her

"What...did I say anything wrong? " She said then looked at Tim and added

"You don't remember me do you, Agent McGee?"

Tim blushed and said

"I'm so sorry...but no, I don't. May be it's my messed up memory after the coma" He said quickly when he noticed that she looked disappointed

"I'm so glad you are fine...Now what can I do for you?" she said with a smile

"How do you two know him?" Gibbs asked her

"It's a long story that goes five years back..."

"We 're listening" Gibbs said

"Okay...Five years ago ...in a snowy day...I was driving my car on the high way...the road was very slippery and the weather was terrible ... for just one second I lost control over my car and everything went upside down...my car went off the road down steep inclination and I thought that we were doomed...I believed no one would stop to help us cause no one would know that we are down there..." She said and a shiver ran down her spine when she recalled this memory

"Oh, man...I know who you are" Tim said already starting to remember

"I'm so sorry I should have known it's you...Five years is a long time" he started to apologize

"It's okay, Agent McGee...I know my face was a big mess after the accident that's why you didn't recognize me" She gave him a reassuring smile and continoued her story

" My grandmother was with me in the car that day . I was stuck in the car, I couldn't move but she was free. She was bleeding from a wound in her tummy though...She insisted that she can go up the hell to get some help...I didn't know she was hurt and bleeding.

Agent McGee was in his way to visit his family and he saw my grandmother on the side of the road...he stopped immediately and rushed to help us...He called 911 and they took their time to get to us for it was snowing hard. Agent McGee never left us...And though the weather was so cold, he stayed with us the whole time...He kept his hands on my grandmother's wound to stop the bleeding till the paramedics got to us..."

Tim was hearing the story from Gabriella but he was not lsitening

He already knows the details but all he kept thinking was

"That was Rosa Maiara...Yes, that was her...her grandmother...that's how he knows her and she knows him" He thought

"Agent McGee followed the ambulance to the local hospital to make sure we were okay...the doctors told him that my grandmother needs blood transfusion and that they don't have her blood type...Agent McGee gave her his blood that day and she was very grateful...In his way back to DC he stepped by to visit us...I owe you big time, Agent McGee."

"You owe me nothing, Gabriella. I did what any other person would have done" Tim said with a smile and then added

"How's she? How's Your grandmother doing?" He smiled

Gabriella lowered her eyes sadly and said

"Nana died a few days ago"

"What?!" Tim said " Oh, I'm so sorry...when did that happen exactly?"

"Two weeks ago...Sixteen days to be accurate" she answered

"What?!" Tim said in a shock sitting upright with a jolt in his bed then he groaned and shut his eyes tightly when the sudden movement gave him a sharp pain in his head

she stood up quickly, patted his shoulder gently and helped him to lay back

"This can't be true" Tim said "I saw her at the carnival that day...two weeks ago, she was very well and pretty much alive. She even gave me something" he said in shock

"Agent McGee, I buried my grandmother sixteen days ago...would you please tell me what's going on and why am I here?" She was very confused

"I will tell you everything in a minute but would you bear with me please? When exactly was I admitted to the hospital?"Tim asked Tony and Gibbs

"Fifteen days ago, March 2nd" Tony answered

"And when exactly did your grandmother die?" Tim asked Gabriella

"March 1st" She Answred

"Oh, this can't be possible...I saw her that day at the carnival...Gabriella, you have to believe me I did" Tim said desperately

"I never said I don't believe you..." she patted his hand

"What do you mean ? you mean that you believe me?" He asked in surprise

"Yes I do...My great grandfather is a native American, Agent McGee, they have their own beliefs...They believe that the communication between the living and the dead is possible...The souls of the dead are able to pass back and forth between the world of the dead and that of the living.

They believe that the dead can carry messages and warnings to the living

she must have had a message she needed to deliver...I have been raised among them and I have the same beliefs...Just tell me what happened and what did she tell you?"

she said giving him her full attention

"I will tell you everything" Tim said calmly

He took a deep breath and started telling her everything in details from the moment he met her grandmother to the minute he woke up

"Poor Daniel...he doesn't deserve that...he was a very good man. He loved his family so much. What happened to him was aweful? and what he did...he shouldn't have done that. I believe nana didn't want his soul to suffer over what he did. She wanted his soul to rest in peace. That's why she contacted you." She said sadly

"So Daniel is your...?!"

"He was my cousin...We used to be so close when we were kids...the last time I saw him was three years ago when Nicole, his wife, died in a car accident...after that he took an early retirement to take care of his girl...he took her to another state and shut everyone of us out even our grandmother...Losing his daughter like that...it must have been so hard...He must have been at the carnival that day to meet with nana" she took minute to process what she was just told and then said

" You still haven't told me where do i fit in all of this? and Why would nana suggest that I may know where the girls are?"

"A minute before I wake up from the coma, your grandmother told me that Daniel left a letter explaining everything in it and that he put it in her secret place and that Only you would know where that is" said Tim

"Yes...yes of course I know where that is. Her secret place is a closet that she always kept at the Carnival...I moved it to her old house when she passed away" she said

"Then we need to move now...I'll just call Vance to give him the news, call Ziva to join us and tell the others that you are awake " Gibbs and Tony started making phone calls

"Wow, this is stranger than fiction guys...it's like a movie or something all the characters and events are oddly related" Tony said while making his first phone call

"Yes you are right, Agent DiNozzo...I mean what's the odds something like this happens?"

Tim looked at Gabriella

"Gabriella, I have one more question to ask...How come I saw your grandmother that day at the carnival and Damon didn't. He went to the carnival to see her and ask for her forgiveness or to just see her...so, how come she didn't show up to him, like she did with me"

"She must have done that. I believe she did, but he was too angry and his anger was in the way" she answered calmly

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Gabriella...Rosa was a good person...and I'm sure Daniel was good too, but at some point he lost contorl" Tim said

"Thank you, Agent McGee...Hope you get better soon" she smiled

Gibbs finished his last phone calls and looked at Gabriella

"Let's go now...Let's finish this once and for all" H said already moving towards the door

"Good luck, boss" Tim said before he falls asleep one more time

 **Thank you for reading. Please review**


End file.
